callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
No Fighting In The War Room
"No Fighting In The War Room" is the nineteenth campaign mission of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare in which SAS/Marine forces infiltrate a missile control silo taken over by Russian Ultranationalists. Characters *John "Soap" MacTavish (playable) *John Price *Gaz *Griggs *Imran Zakhaev Plot Captain Price and the team crawl through the vents and then drop down to infiltrate the mission control silo. They fight their way through, shooting the many, many enemies that are defending the main control room. The team has to work fast, lest they risk being killed by another missile, of which the fire would burn the entirety of the place. Once they reach a secure room, they move on to a large blast door which Gaz opens. Once through, they wipe out the remaining enemy troops and blow a hole through the wall with C4 giving the team access to the main control room, where Soap types in the abort codes. Once they have saved the 41,000,000 people, they see Imran Zakhaev leaving in a helicopter. The team briskly leaves, ready to make their getaway. Walkthrough The player will start the level in the air vents. Follow Sgt. Griggs and Capt. Price until dropping down. Follow the team into a few rooms with guards in them. There will be a large number of guards in one room. The player can run forward in the room where they pour out, or fight them then move on. Follow the team until reaching a room with lots of boxes. The player will then have to go to one of the mini-silo's. Be utmost careful, since in all doorways an enemy will come out. Follow it until Captain Price says "Go, Go, Go!" Then the player should reach a room with a huge metal door. Gaz will say something for the first time. The door will open. Eliminate all targets until the "all clear" signal is given. In the wall to the right will be a basement. Go to the end of the brick wall and plant the C4 on the wall. Stand clear then blow it up. Breach into the ICBM (Intercontinental ballistic missile) control room. Once clear someone will say "Tango Down" then type the codes. Wait. Then Gaz will say he's taking heavy fire at the vehicle depot. Follow Price to the elevator lift (there will be some reinforcement guards too). Then help them in the vehicle depot. The player will exit there. Depending on the difficulty being played, the player has different amounts of time to disarm the missiles: Recruit: 15 minutes Regular or Hardened: 11 minutes Veteran: 9 minutes After Command announces that the player has a certain amount of time to upload the abort codes, the timer begins. There are only five checkpoints in all and they must be reached before a certain time, or else the game will not save. For Veteran, the first checkpoint is at the bottom of the staircase leading to the lower level. The player must get here by 7:00 or sooner. The second checkpoint is at the end of the large room full of boxes - if the player reaches the end where it is darkly-lit with red light by 6:30, the game will save. The third checkpoint is reached at the end of the forked straightaway (where the player enters the missile silos) and must be reached by no later than 5:30. The fourth checkpoint is activated if the timer is at no less than 2:30 ''after ''the silo doors have opened. The wall that the player must breach with the C4 has to be reached with at least 1:00 remaining on the clock. If the player does not reach these checkpoints quickly enough, they will still be allowed to continue. But if they die or run out of time, then they will be sent back to the previous checkpoint they reached. Video Walkthrough Weapon loadout Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 29' is near the beginning of the level. After dropping into the toilets, turn left and continue down a corridor. On the player's left, when continuing down the hallway is a small meeting room. If the player gets to the stairs, he/she has gone too far. *'Laptop 30' is in the main control room (where the player enters the abort codes), it is located in another small meeting room on the end of the table. The room has the same map that the main screen shows. Intel_No._1_No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room_CoD4.png|Laptop 29 Intel_No._2_No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room_CoD4.png|Laptop 30 Achievements Eyes and Ears (20 ) - Collect all Intel. The Ultimatum (40 ) - Complete "Ultimatum", "All In", and "No Fighting In The War Room." Transcript Gallery War room.jpg|Fighting in the nuke launch pads. No Fighting in War room abort codes.png|The Abort Codes, found in Soap MacTavish's journal from Modern Warfare 3 Hardened edition. Zakhaev escaping No Fighting in the War Room CoD4.png|Zakhaev escaping. Price and Girggs No Fighting in the War Room CoD4.png|Price and Griggs wait for a door to open. Trivia *The timer in this level is 7:35am, which is 19 minutes after the timer in "All In," 7:16am. *The satellite tracks the mission to be in the middle of the Caucasus Mountains, when in reality the Altay Mountains are further east somewhere close to China. *During the cutscene, Command is explaining about the launch control room. When he says "That's where you'll need to . . ." it says "Gaz" as the speaker. *This is the only level where Griggs uses an MP5. *When the player goes through the heavy doors, there is a room straight ahead that contains a supercomputer bearing the initials ВАПР (Cyrillic characters), which when transliterated sounds like VOPR. *The title of the mission is a reference to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dr_Strangelove#Alternate_ending Dr. Strangelove or: How I learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb]. The original line was "Gentlemen, you can't fight in here! This is the War Room!" * Earlier, when Price is asking Gaz to open the door, he starts with "Gaz, we're in position"; however, the subtitles read "Team Two, we're in position". * The player will spawn with whatever weapons he had during the previous level unless they selected the mission from the mission select screen. * Before the player, Captain Price, and Sgt. Griggs rappel down the ventilation shaft, a SAS soldier will be the first to rappel down. However, he is not seen when the player reaches the bottom. The soldier is instead replaced with a MARSOC operator. * Strangely, while Gaz is leading the American squad, a lone MARSOC operator joins Price's squad. Unlike the Marines visible through the air-vents at the beginning and the control room towards the end of the mission, however, he is vulnerable to enemy fire and can die. *If one noclips out of the vents to see Two-Yankee Six and the other Marines attack the Ultranationalists, one will notice the Marines will simply vanish once they run to a certain spot, because they were not animated to appear far beyond the vent's perspective. *In the Wii version of the game, when the Marine says check the screen, the screen shows a test pattern, whereas in the regular version it shows Russians escaping. *In the mission intro, the map that shows the above-ground and underground sections of the base is inaccurate. The vents that the player repels down are shown as being directly next to the command center at the far end of the facility. However, the player starts out in a different set of vents that are below the barracks and quonset huts that the player assaults first in All In. *If the player plants C4 and Claymores whilst moving up in the elevator, these explosives will vibrate. They will stop vibrating once the player reaches the top. *The minimap in this level resembles a set of blueprints and even has coffee stains on it. *The abort codes are actually in Belarusian, not Russian. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Levels